Field of the Invention
This invention relates to amusement rides and, more particularly, to novel systems and methods for zip lines.
Background Art
The word “zipline” and words “zip line” refer to a line or wire rope, typically, suspended between two supports. The zip line necessarily contains no intervening supports. It relies on gravity, and always gravity at the beginning. It may also rely on a rider drawing the cable past a trolley by hand-over-hand grasping and pulling on the wire rope. That motion is relative, whether the cable is fixed or not. In some instances, an attendant on the ground below a zip line may draw a rider and trolley along a zip line, at least an uphill portion near the lower end thereof, in order to move the rider along.
Adventure stories, movies, military operations, and the like may rely on zip lines as lightweight, temporary mechanisms for crossing a space, such as a river or gorge.
An individual rider may use a gloved hand for their own braking. One may move along a cable or line by grasping the overhead line with a gloved hand. In other instances, a long braking rope extends downward to be grasped at an appropriate time and place by an operator below. The operator grips the rope to restrain or to exert force on a rider, thereby slowing the rider from crashing into the lower anchor on the ride.
Such systems are not cost effective in many applications. Labor costs at amusement parks, populated by a large cadre of trained personnel managing the machinery of the rides are not practical without high throughput. Any installation with limited throughput (no long waiting lines with attendants everywhere) in or near wilderness, observing nature, in an exotic location, offering solitude, or the like will have a labor problem. Any possible change to rider infrequency, rider election of pace and speed, stopping to view a natural setting, a remote location, comparative solitude, and the like will create safety risks, may be a serious safety problem.
In addition, Zip lines have traditionally been a solo ride device. Brakes accessible to a rider have been largely absent. An ability of a supervisor to assist or control a novice rider have been absent. Any ability to have multiple riders on a single line safely has likewise been absent.
What are needed are apparatus, systems, and methods that could render practical, safe, and economical the unattended use of zip lines deployed in multiple courses or “legs” as a tour. Moreover, it would be an advance to provide a mechanism and method for an experienced rider to accompany others, control their descent, and be present with them on descent.